: Vacation Made Easy :
by Marshmallow73
Summary: Random things that happened in the vacation of our most awaited couple. Would the vacation give them time to get closer? Or will they drift apart? NxM pairing,,,
1. Depression

**Vacation Made Easy**

**by: miKaiRi hyUugA**

**disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**dedicated to Aprille and Thea ( hyuuga143 )**

**i love ya guyz!!!**

**Chapter One:**

**$$$$$ The Missing Piece $$$$$**

Prologue:

Because of Narumi-sensei's promotion, students in Alice Academy have been given a 1 month vacation. In case you didn't know, this is what happened:

Flashback...

_All the other senseis were snickering, although Jinno took it as a compliment. He saw the principal talking with Persona , and went to his direction._

_Before facing the principal, he patted some foundation on his cheeks._

_" Ehem... Mr. Principal," he coughed. The principal faced him and boomed loudly, " Ah, Jinno! Just the man I wanted to see!"_

_Jinno grinned and handed the principal a microphone, so that everybody in the faculty would hear him be promoted._

_" I am very pleased to promote Jinno to..."_

_Jinno was doing the 'Buhahahahaha!' when the principal continued._

_Everyone snickered more loudly._

_" Head of Janitorial Services!"_

_The senseis all burst into laughter, tears streaming uncontrollably from their eyes._

_Jinno released a bolt of electricity because of shock._

_Because of that, he burnt himself._

_And that led him to a coma._

_The principal continued his announcement._

_" Narumi will be the new Head of the Faculty!"_

_All the other teachers cheered him on._

_" Why, I must be so fabulous!" He flipped his hair and began to dance ballet with the principal. He proceeded out to the hallway, stepping on Jinno's face in the process._

_All the other teachers laughed their hearts out._

Flashback End!

Prologue End!

It's been a few days since thse vacation, and students have been enjoying it. Especially a 14-yr-old brunette.

She was chasing butterflies in the park. Boy, she missed her village. Especially the skies, and the zesty breeze whipping her hair and skin. Although it was a bit raining, she still loved to play outside.

Her hair was slightly wet because of the light drizzle, and her clothes were already quite transparent because of the precipitation falling from the sky.

She sat on one of the benches and tried her best to catch her breath, but something caught her unwavering attention.

A black cat passed by her way, and she suddenly remembered something.

Usually, people would avoid these black cats because they bring bad luck, or so the adults say... but to our favorite tangerine girl, it simply reminded her of someone.

Someone who had succumbed to his own shadow. Someone who saved others from annihilation, but is destroying himself. Someone who needs love. Because... because love is a burning passion that emits the brightest of lights, and everybody knows that it must not be put out.

And Mikan Sakura would like to give him that love...

How she wished he was here! She knew his limiting alilce type, and his now deteriorating health, but still, he goes on the deadliest missions.

She wanted to protect him. To never let him go, to pull him out of his darkness. But when she wants to, he pushes her away. Why won't he realize that she's only trying to help? Why?!?

A single tear fell down her cheek, but it was unnoticed because of the pitter-pattering of the rain, which was now getting stronger.

She just realized something.

Her vacation was incomplete. No... her life was incomplete. And that's because he was not here. She needed that frowning face of his, to teach him how to look at things optimistically. She loved his teasings, for that gave her support.

" I wish he was here," she retorted. More tears slid down her pale face as she felt her vision blackening.

" Natsume-kun," she muttered before falling into unconsciousness.

She woke up and tried to sit, but someone prevented her from doing so. It was her grandfather.

" Where am I?" she asked.

Her grandfather gently tucked her in and smiled a bit. "You are home now, Mikan-chan. But you have to rest now because -" But he was cut off by his grand daughter.

" Because he's not here. I don't feel like doing anything anymore."

Her grandfather didn't understand a word she said but patted her shivering back anyway.

" Don't worry."

" I wish he was here."

But then, her grandpa lightened up. " Ah, Mi-chan. We have a visitor. He was dropped off by his father a while ago, and he was the one who found you in the park. He's gonna be staying with us for a while, so please make him feel welcome. His father is a very close family friend!"

Mikan frowned and shook her head. " I'm don't want to meet him yet, grandpa."

" Oh, I'm sure you would love him as company!" he said, as he motioned for someone to come closer to them.

That person emerged from the shadows, his features visible in the light.

Mikan's heart skipped a beat. " You..." She started to cry once more.

**$$$$$ to be continued $$$$$**

**Thanks for readin'**

**h0pe y0u Liked it... pLs be c0nsiderate! i'm stiLL a newbie!**

**read n review, aLth0ugh y0u d0n't have t0**


	2. Family Tradition

Hi, me again! Hope you like this one!

disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, although I would love to do so!

_**word**_-mikan's thoughts

_word_-natsume's thoughts

* * *

Her hands quivered. It was him. 

Tears poured from her olive eyes and she felt her cheeks redden.

_Oh, how she missed him!_

"I...I..." she could not help but stutter at his presence.

His mesmerizing blood-red irises, his raven-black hair, his lean form, yep... it was him.

Mikan's grandfather noticed that the tension was building up. He smiled and said, "Do you know each other, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan nodded curtly. "He is one of my classmates in the Academy."

"Well then, greet him! Say hello!"

Mikan did not respond, but more tears slid down her face.

Now that her grandfather was totally flabbergasted, he decided to leave the two alone.

"I'll be downstairs, okay?"

He heard no reply. He sighed. "Kids today..."

* * *

The icy silence that engulfed Mikan's bed room was beginning to thicken. Lucky for her, he was here. 

She decided to break the silence first.

"Hello, how are you?"

There was a trace of dullness and surprise in her tone.

"Hn." Same old him.

_Why is she acting this way? Doesn't she want to see me? Maybe she hates me, because I have always teased her..._

His thoughts deceived him.

"Oi, Polka, where do I sleep?"

Suddenly, her grandfather busted in the room and said, "Ah, sonny boy, you will sleep with my grand daughter, okay? I'm sorry because we have no spare rooms here."

That caught him by surprise.

_Old geezer, trying to call me sonny boy... Hn._

As Mikan's grandfather slipped away again, Mikan smiled a bit.

"Natsume, I..."

He narrowed his eyes quickly.

_I_ _suppose she'll be saying that I am a pervert and that I will sleep on the floor and blah blah blah..._

"I..."

"You what?"

But Mikan stayed silent.

More tears flowed from her eyes.

"I...I've missed you so much, Natsume-kun!"

She pounced on him, making both of them land on the aging wooden floor.

"Thought you did... Couldn't resist lil' ol' hot me, couln't ya?" came his sarcastic reply.

"Excuse me... hot, you say? Ha, as if!" she said, her mood lightening up.

"Of course I am. I am literally and figuratively 'hot'."

She laughed softly.

_**I knew that!!!**_

Not a second later, both were sharing a breathtaking kiss on the floor...

* * *

They broke up almost a minute later, and Mikan realized what they had done. 

Her very first kiss!

With the oh-so-magnificent Natsume Hyuuga!

The Natsume Hyuuga!!!!

_**Whipee!**_

"Liked that, didn't you?"

He smirked widely.

Mikan was speechless. Too much joy was taking up her body.

She hugged Natsume **unexpectedly**... or so they say...

If only Fate was much kinder...

* * *

The door slammed open, and in cam Hotaru Imai and her boyfriend, Ruka Nogi.

They stayed on the door way, perplexed at the position of the two lovebirds on the floor.

"Oh-ho-ho, so Hyuuga has finally done it," saide Ruka, his face oozing with... mock.

His girlfriend agreed, and for once, she smiled slyly.

2 seconds later, Hotaru caught pictures to supply them with enough rabbits for three whole centuries!

Mikan's grand father came busting in again.

"Good heavens!"

He almost had a heart attack.

Just five minutes ago, he saw them so quiet.

And now, maybe... actions do speak louder than words.

He fainted on the spot.

"Grandpa!"

Hotaru and Ruka smiled evilly.

"He'll be alright. It was just... well, uhm, shock...!"

Hotaru's smile widened even more.

For once, her boyfriend was right.

FOR ONCE.

According to her.

Ruka went over to Mikan and Natsume's direction.

He grinned again and helped Mikan up.

"First hug?"

Mikan nodded her head vigorously, trying to hide the fact that she and Natsume kissed..

Too bad Hotaru was a genius.

"First kiss," she said.

That got Ruka into a fit of giggles.

"Ahahaha...! Natsume, I think you're being too sudden! She's not even your girlfriend yet! Ahahaha!!!!!"

He came flying across the room, courtesy of Hotaru's baka gun.

Just then, a husky voice interrupted them.

"Is it true, Mi-chan?"

It was her grand father.

Mikan nodded slowly and blushed.

"I'm sorry!"

Natsume remained unnerved though, as if nothing actually happened.

"Why do you ask, old man?"

The 'old man' smiled.

"Family tradition."

Ruka and Hotaru's smiles were beginning to appear again, and they were doing it with a great amount of evilness.

Natsume sighed and left the room, leaving 3 people smirking, and 1 idiot embarrassed.

* * *

**Mikan's Memory:**

Mikan and her grandfather were under the starry sky, talking about how grandpa met Mikan's grandmother.

"Wow, that's nice!"

She was only seven.

"Mikan, we have a family tradition, you know."

Her grandpa's voice was becoming quite serious now, and Mikan's smile was beginning to fade.

"Eh, what is it?"

"Before I tell, you must promise to keep it, and pass it on if you have your own children, okay?"

Mikan thought for a minute or so.

"Okay, I will!"

Her grandfather sighed.

"I know that you're too young to know this kind of stuff, but I must tell it before I die, which may be soon."

Mikan whimpered as her grand father continued.

"Okay, here goes. When you're about a teenager already, you'll be experiencing a feeling called **love**. It makes you feel wonderful and giddy towards the person of an opposite gender. When you are in love, couples kiss."

Mikan oohed and aahed.

"It means lip-locking."

Her grandfather smiled, as Mikan scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Oh, you'll enjoy it. Anyway, promise me Mikan that you will choose who you love carefully, because when you kiss, even for the very first time, that's already a sign of a strong bond that will determine your future."

Mikan nodded slowly.

"Choose with the heart, or else you'll regret you ever came to love this person if you made a wrong decision."

Her grandfather sighed again.

"What I'm trying to say is that our family tradition is the your first kiss will be your one and only true love, and til death do you part."

Mikan smiled and hugged her grandfather tightly.

"I will keep that promise, grandpa!"

"I know you don't understan this now, Mikan, but someday, you will."

And shooting stars invaded the calm, blue night-sky for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Mikan gulped at that thought.

Sure, she loved Natsume, but wasn't this a bit early?

She was still 15, y'know.

Ruka and Hotaru left the room, still smirking.

Mikan and her grandfather stayed alone.

After a few minutes, her grandfather walked towards the door.

He went ou, but before closing the door, Mikan heard words that brought happiness to her heart.

"Good choice."

She smiled...

* * *

How was it? Was it bad?

I'm sorry for grammatical errors!

Pls. forgive me!!!

Please review!!!!

Thanks...

Chapter 3:

Rumor is Wild Fire...

- how girls fainted, how boys cried endlessly, and how friends congratulate a pair of opposites...


	3. Rumor is Wild Fire

**Hello... Hello...**

**Pls. enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rumor is Wild Fire**

"…."

Nobody in the Sakura residence was speaking. An icy layer of thick silence engulfed all of its rooms.

In addition, it was all because of a new…. uhm…. housemate.

.:. Dining Room .:.

They were eating nice, hot ramen that night, and it tasted wonderful.

The brunette, who was slowly eyeing the person infront of her, already had her 4th bowl. She cannot even stop looking at him.

On the other hand, he too, was sneaking glances at the girl. He also cannot restrain himself from looking at her.

The girl's grandfather smiled, as he noticed the two teenagers in desperate need to chat with each other.

"I'll be going to bed now. Please wash the dishes, the two of you. Oyasumi, Mi-chan, Natsume-kun."

He went upstairs and laid himself on his bed as he smiled in victory.

* * *

.:. Back to N...M .:.

Both were bowing their heads and breathing slowly.

"So, are you finished?"

At last… Mikan took the liberty of breaking the silence. She looked at him intently.

He raised his head and was about to reply, when their eyes met.

He kept his look staid and narrowed his magnificent crimson eyes. She blushed but she glared back with the same amount of significance.

There were traces of desire in her hazel irises.

They both looked away at the same time.

He stood up and brought his plate to the sink. Then, he got Mikan and her grandfather's plate, and put them there too.

Mikan stood up and wiped the table clean.

"Thanks for helping, Natsume-kun."

Natsume responded with a stiff nod.

They washed the dishes together, but they were surrounded by an eerie silence.

* * *

.:. Mikan's Bedroom .:.

She was changing into her nightgown, when the door busted open.

"Aaah!"

And in came the compelling Natsume who was only wearing a pair of baggy pajamas and a tight undershirt.

"You could have at least knocked, Natsume!"

She heard no reply.

She looked around the room, and saw Natsume snuggled on the bed.

That was fast…

She sighed and finished dressing up.

Then, it hit her. Natsume was on her bed. Her ONLY bed.

"Where am I going to sleep now?"

She panicked.

"Oh well…"

She climbed onto the bed and slipped herself under the comforters.

"I'm sure Natsume won't mind!" she said happily.

Before Mikan slept, she quickly gave Natsume a teensy weensy peck on the cheek.

"Oyasumi, Natsume-kun!"

Unknown to her, he was still awake and felt the kiss.

He smiled inwardly to himself.

"Oyasumi, polka."

* * *

.:. The Next Day .:.

Natsume woke up to the cheery chirps of the birds by the window. He tried to move but a heavy mass was pinning him down.

He sighed loudly.

He carefully kicked down the comforter.

…!

He almost got a severe heart attack.

ALMOST.

Mikan's head was on his chest, and one of her legs was on top of Natsume's torso.

And because she was wearing a flimsy nightgown, her figure could be seen through the nearly transparent cloth.

"Damn."

Mikan slowly opened her eyes on cue. She did not mind their position yet.

"What's with your damnation?"

Before Natsume could answer, and before even the both of them could breathe, the door slammed open and they heard a camera click.

The both of them cursed at the same time.

Two seconds later, the room was filled with their classmates from the academy.

They were all wide-eyed and astonished at the position of the two.

"What are you all gaping at?"

How dumb could Mikan be?!?

Ruka gulped.

"Look down, Mikan-chan."

She took Ruka's advice and looked under her.

She saw Natsume's face mere inches away from her own.

"Get off, polka."

She quickly did as she was told. She scampered away quickly out of the room and locked herself in the bathroom...

There, she screamed her lungs out.

* * *

.:. Living Room .:.

Koko, Anna, Nonoko, and Iinchou were all sporting burnt hairs, courtesy of Natsume. If you are wondering why he did not burn Ruka and Hotaru, then wonder forever for all I care…

(Joke!)

"What brings you all here?"

Koko answered first.

"We were planning on inviting you to a trip to the beach!"

Mikan squealed in excitement, and received a shot from Hotaru's famous baka-gun.

"Can we grandfather?"

However, her grandfather slowly shook his head.

"But why?"

"There is something that I want to talk about with you."

Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"That can wait, grandpa! I want to go to the beach!"

Her grandfather frowned and raised his voice a bit.

"Do not speak about relaxation first! Forgive me if I am ruining your vacation, but work first before leisure!"

Mikan was startled and she began to cry.

"I am sorry, grandpa… I guess I have been too selfish. Please forgive me!"

Her grandfather bowed his head and went upstairs, sighing.

"I am sorry to hear that you would not be coming, Mikan-chan," Nonoko said.

Mikan smiled and told everyone that it would be all right. Before she went upstairs, she turned to face Natsume.

"Enjoy your time with them, Natsume-kun!"

Although she was smiling, Natsume saw the melancholy in her eyes.

When she was already upstairs, Ruka shook his head.

"Poor Mikan-chan. I can only hope she has a good summer."

Anna, Nonoko, Koko, and Iinchou left the house immediately. They were feeling very miserable.

Hotaru and Ruka stayed in the living room, and ate their share of cookies. Okay fine, they ate all the cookies.

And Natsume?

Well…

* * *

.:. Mikan's Room .:.

Mikan was on her bed, crying her heart (hypothalamus) out, when the door creaked opened.

She saw Natsume in the doorway, staring at her in a why-are-you-crying-look. He walked towards the bed and sat on it.

"I suppose you are here to pack your bags, huh?"

All she got was silence.

"What are you still doing?!? Go on, pack your bags and leave me be!!!"

Natsume looked at her intently, and then raised an eyebrow.

Mikan realized her mistake and quickly apologized. "Sorry for shouting at you. It's just that I'll be left alone this summer."

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around Mikan. She figured it was Natsume, so she reddened up a bit.

"What makes you think you're gonna be alone?"

She smiled.

'Really?"

Natsume let go of her.

"No."

Mikan smiled more widely. She knew that meant 'yes' in Natsume slang.

"Thanks…"

When Natsume came down the flight of stairs, all his classmates were there, cheering for him.

He gave them all a death glare, but still, they did not stop.

"What the heck are you cheering at?"

Koko grinned, "We heard that you would stay here with Mikan for the summer. Isn't that sweet?"

Natsume burned his butt. (Ouch!)

While Koko was jumping up and down in pain, Natsume asked them how the hell they knew that fast.

"Hotaru called us. She has the fastest inventions!"

So Imai was the one. He turned to face Imai, ready to burn her to ashes.

"Never underestimate me, Hyuuga. You may be my best friend's boyfriend but I will not show mercy."

He made a good choice by not attacking her.

Lesson learned: When Imai is around, rumors spread like wild fire. Not only rumors, but also truths and uncontrollable feeling revelations as well…………

* * *

Hope you liked it... 

Next chapter is about some 'accidents'...

Chapter 4: Stolen Cases...

Pls review... Flames are accepted!!!

TY...


	4. Stolen' Cases

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Gomene for the error I made in chapter 3!!!

There was supposed to be a disclaimer that said I did not own Gakuen Arisu!!!

Gomenasai….. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter…..

* * *

Chapter 4: Stolen: Cases

* * *

Mikan and Natsume were both in the living room, watching the television. When Natsume turned the TV off, Mikan groaned in annoyance. 

"Natsume-kun! Why did you turn off the television? I was watching!"

She got up and turned the TV on.

"Stupid bastard…"

She received a big smack on her head. She looked behind her and saw her grandfather holding a big stick.

"Nobody curses in my house!"

Mikan apologized quickly, and got her grandfather's pardon. But then, life wouldn't be as perfect as you want it to be, wouldn't it?

She wasn't allowed to watch TV the whole day.

She went outside, hoping to find Natsume so she could have someone to talk to. She couldn't find him, so she yelled out his name.

"NATSUME!!!!!!"

"Oi."

Whoah. He really was quick.

"Hey, wanna play a game or something?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"In case you haven't noticed, we've got company."

She shrieked.

"What?!?"

Natsume left her in the garden. She quickly followed him to the living room, and there, she saw the whole gang smiling.

"Hotaru!"

She ran straight to her bestfriend, but was smacked by a baka gun bullet.

"Ouch… Hey, guys, what are you all doing here?"

Ruka replied, "Hotaru-chan said that she'd let us watch a video during our school days. I figured we could all watch it before we go to the beach."

Hotaru nudged him on his stomach.

"Oh, before I forget, your grandfather should watch too, Mikan-chan!" he added.

Mikan was getting very excited, so she called her grandfather.

"Oh no, Mi-chan. You are forbidden to watch TV!"

That threw Mikan's smile away. She marched upstairs and screamed thunderously.

It was like an earthquake shook the house.

Hotaru heartlessly pointed her baka gun to Mikan's grandfather.

"She has to watch this. Or else."

Mikan's grandfather was scared out of his wits, so he rapidly changed his decision.

Koko whispered something to Ruka.

"Dude, your girlfriend is so intimidating, she also terrifies older people!"

Ruka nodded in conformity, making sure his beloved Imai did not see him.

Natsume fetched Mikan out of her room and dragged her downstairs.

"Itai! Natsume! What the heck are you doing!?!"

He slammed her down the couch, earning a glare from her grandfather.

"You are permitted to watch, polka. Jeez…"

She yelled in delight.

"Yay!"

Hotaru got out a really small screen and set in on the floor.

"How the hell will we watch if the scr-" Koko was cut off by Hotaru's baka gun.

He quickly shut his mouth.

After a second, the small screen became a ginormous screen. Yep, never underestimate Hotaru Imai.

She got a small chip from her pocket, and inserted it in the center of the screen. It swallowed it almost immediately. Mikan was tempted to shout, but saw what happened to Koko, so she didn't.

The screen flashed, and a huge title showed itself.

'STOLEN'

Then an image of Mikan and Natsume appeared.

Mikan gasped in awe. Natsume grunted.

Then, another title flashed.

'CLASSICAL CLUMSY'

Mikan yelled in her mind…

'What is that supposed to mean?!?'

They all watched purposely.

* * *

_Case#1: Classical Clumsy_

_Date and Time: July 11, 3:16 pm_

_Age: 14_

_Narumi was entering the classroom and it was a surprise that Natsume did not leave the classroom._

_He proceeded to teach them, then he asked what verbs were. Mikan immediately raised her hand, earning numerous gasps from her classmates._

* * *

Natsume suddenly remembered this incident. He wanted to curse, but no can do… Mikan also remembered this and screamed. Too bad her grandfather was there. He was holding her ever so tightly. 

"C'mon. Nothing is going to happen! It is just you and Hyuuga-kun."

* * *

_"Yes, Mikan-chan?"_

_"Verbs are action words!" she said joyfully._

_More classmates gasped. Mikan has never answered a question before… and it was even correct!_

_Narumi sensei smiled and said, "Come and write your answer here, Mikan-chan!"_

_Therefore, Mikan stood and went up to the board._

_When she finished writing, her classmates almost fainted. Since when did her penmanship become legible?_

_She started walking back to her seat._

* * *

Hotaru paused the scene. 

"The next scene will be graphic. I warn you now."

Natsume was already scowling, and tears were threatening to fall from Mikan's eyes.

"Hotaru! Please don't!"

However, the show continued.

* * *

_Koko's foot was blocking the way and she did not see it._

_She is very clumsy, you know._

* * *

Koko chuckled lightly. He knew what was coming next. Mikan feared for the worst.

* * *

_It happened very fast, and both students did not have time to react._

_Natsume tried to catch her, but ended up falling to the floor._

_There, their lips met._

* * *

"Mikan-chan! What is the heck?!?" 

Before Mikan could reply, Hotaru faced the old man.

"Shut up."

The show continued.

* * *

_All the fangirls fainted, all the boys cheered, and Narumi sensei got very shocked._

_Well, Jinno was the most flabbergasted. He went in the room to inspect how the students were doing, when he saw two students kiss._

_He was about to reprimand them when he saw that it was Sakura and Hyuuga…_

_Case#1 Conclusion: One of Mikan's STOLEN kisses…_

_Case#1 Closed_

* * *

Mikan slowly looked at her grandfather. She was surprised to see that he was looking calm. 

"I thought you were angry!"

Her grandfather grinned wider.

"Like I said last night… good choice."

"Shut it people. Now on to the next part."

Hotaru played the video.

* * *

_Case#2: Peeling Slippery?_

_Date and Time: Sept. 17, 11:27 am_

_Place: Cafeteria_

_Age: 14_

_Today was fruit day. Everybody in Alice Academy was eating fruits for lunch. _

_Mikan had just finished getting her share of fruits and she was looking for a seat._

_She saw a vacant one beside Hotaru, who was beside Ruka, who was beside Natsume. Perfect!_

* * *

"Oh no, not this again!" 

"Shut up, polka."

* * *

_She ran straight towards them, but did not notice the banana peel on the floor (which Sumire threw). She stepped on it and skidded to Natsume's direction._

_Natsume was not paying any attention to the ruckus so he was looking directly at the ceiling._

_Mikand landed on top of him, on top of his face, on top of his lips._

* * *

"Why did you have to bring that up again, Hotaru!?!" 

Natsume and Mikan's faces were getting redder by the second.

* * *

_The whole cafeteria silenced. No sound could be heard. Only the gasps of astonished people._

_Case#2 Conclusion: Once again, Mikan's STOLEN kisses…_

_Case#2 Closed_

_THANK YOU FOR WATCHING……_

* * *

Mikan looked once more to the direction of her grandfather. She sighed in relief when he saw him sleeping soundly. 

Hotaru suddenly turned off the tape and said, "We're going. Bye, Mikan."

"Bye, Hotaru."

Bye, everyone!"

"Bye, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Iinchou, and Ruka!"

When the gang went outside, Natsume ran out to catch up with Hotaru...

"Wait a minute, Imai. That's it?"

"Well, if you want to see more videos of you and your girlfriend, just call me."

"As if."

"Night."

He went back inside and saw Mikan placing a blanket on her grandfather.

Their eyes met, and both looked away rapidly.

Mikan went upstairs and brushed her teeth. After that, she changed into her nightgown, and went out of the bathroom.

Halfway to her room, she met Natsume.

She managed to mumble a small good night before he went inside the bathroom.

It took her only a minute to walk to her room, but to her, it felt like eternity.

She ran to her bed and laid herself there.

"I'm so stupid! I cannot even look at his face directly! Heck, I can't even muster enough courage to talk to him!"

"Talk to who?"

A voice she did was not expecting to hear engulfed the room.

"Natsume?"

"Oi."

She looked behind her, and saw Natsume sitting on the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I kinda got embarrassed and…"

She could no longer continue.

Natsume gave a big sigh and gave her a piece of his mind.

"Why are you still living in the past? What's done is done."

Mikan sniffed.

"You're right… Haha… I'm such a cry baby…"

Natsume sighed again and laid himself on the bed.

"It's a good thing you know too, or else I might consider you the most idiotic girl on this planet."

'The most beautiful idiotic girl...' he whispered to himself.

Then, Mikan gave him a tiny hug.

"Mou, Natsume! Anyway, thanks for your advice! Never knew the tough Natsume Hyuuga could be so sweet like this!"

Natsume got surprised.

'Did she just call me sweet?'

She let him go. Oh how she wished to let herself melt in his arms again!

"Oyasumi, Natsume!"

"Hn."

So they slept peacefully…

Sigh…

You know what?

Til death do them part!!!

* * *

Well, how was it? I hoped you like it! 

Next Chapter: Infernal Jealousy

A guy makes Natsume jealous because he saved her from… Don't worry, I'm not going to let a love triangle happen, that's too common!

Pls. review!

Flames are totally accepted!


	5. LoOong Hiatus

O-kay... I'm seriously having huge problems right now, so I'll be on hiatus until Dec.1. Sorry for my unusually LOOOOONG abscence! I promise I'll update as soon as I solve my problems!!! Thanks so much, okay???

Anyway, the next chapters are dedicated to my bestfriends Aprille and Charich!!!

_Impossible dreams that paint my velvet sky,_

_Let me sprout my earthen wings and in it I may fly_

_For every drop of blood that's shared,_

_And every bit of flesh that's teared_

_Is not the best source of sacrifice,_

_And life's lessons are not a gambler's dice_

_One last word for the soul's only essence,_

_You'll always be guarded with God's Holy presence..._

Harmonious Divinity

IX-XX

ChichCorn, Banana, and Ice Cream...

Love ya lots!!!!!


	6. Almost Perfect

Hey guys,,,, I was finally given the time to type,,, I missed so much!!! Waaa,,,, So,,, uhm,,,, I'm really sorry,,, but I had to change the plot of this chapter,,, I had writer's block,,, so,,, I'm really sorry!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Arisu!!! )

And so without further ado,,,,,

* * *

**Chapter 5: Almost Perfect

* * *

**

Classical music filled the huge theatre. Murmurs of the audience were as soft as a pin dropping to the wooden floor. The boring ambience made our hero feel very drowsy. Sigh,,, How he hated this kind of meetings. Discussion of ownerships, possessions, properties and negotiations,,, Blah blah blah!

He only went here to converse with the owner of the theatre. And for some unexplainable reason, to watch his live-in partner perform tonight.

He was in the front row, in the very centre of the line. And it was only because Mikan requested that.

Our hero was seated next to this old, ugly geezer who was blabbing loudly. The old man was gabbing about really random and gross stuff that made Natsume almost wanna kill the guy. But, no matter. He'll deal with that annoying old man later for the show was about to begin.

"This better be good or I'll burn that idiotic Polka..."

Suddenly, the lights dimmed. The red curtains slowly parted. He saw about 10 women on the stage wearing lovely dresses that made them look like goddesses. But wait... Where was Mikan???

"Where the heck is-"

Natsume was cut off by a slap. It was the old man. The geezer looked angry. "What are ya doin', sonny boy?!? Yar so rude, screamin' like-!!!" The old man's moustache burned. "No!!!! It tookme 20 years to grow that!!!!" Natsume threw a murderous glare at the old man.

"Piss off, geezer..."

The man decided to shut his mouth. And save his life.

* * *

The women on stage began to sing Opera.

"Laaaaa!!! La-la-la-la-mi-mi-mi-fa-fa!!!! Do-ti-do-ti-do-mi-faaaaaa!!!! Ah-la-la-la-la-sooooool!!!!"

Natsume wanted to burn those women alive!!!!!

And then, club music started to play. The women tore of their cloaks that revealed the mini-dresses that they wore.

"Look!!! Up in the stage!!!" Someone pointed a finger at the stage.

Natsume gasped. Was it her??? Yes, it was!!! She was being lowered down with an almost invisible harness.

When she finally got to the floor, Mikan straightened up and began to belly dance.

"Holy hell!!!!" Natsume exclaimed.

And he was right. Mikan was wearing a black mini dress and black jewelry. Silver glitter dust was on her hair and she danced with so much gracefulness.

"Ain't she a beauty?," the old man said. Natsume just nodded slowly, and then he turned to the old man.

YUCK!!!!

He was drooling!!!

"Sigh, wipe your face old man."

But the geezer didn't hear him. He just kept on screaming and drooling.

And then, Mikan took out a microphone. The music blasted louder.

_**Everytime they turn the lights down...**_

_**Just wanna go that extra mile for you...**_

_**Display of affection...**_

_**Feels like noone else in the room...**_

She was singing! Her voice resembled that of an artist who won in American Idol or something. But she was good! And for some reason, she jumped off the stage and danced her way wildly in the direction of Natsume.

_**We can get down...**_

_**Like there's noone around...**_

_**We keep on rockin'...**_

_**We keep on rockin'!!!**_

She stopped right in front of the pyrocaster. Natsume, who was really nervous (but not really obvious) looked directly at the eyes of his... live-in partner.

**_Cameras are flashin' my way,,,_**

**_Dirty dancin'..._**

**_They keep watchin'..._**

**_Keep watchin'!!! Feels like privacy..._**

She began to dance really fast. It almost looked like she had no bones!!! She twisted her arms and hands, she really shook her booty!!!

**_Gimme, gimme more... Gimme more..._**

**_Gimme, gimme more... (4x)_**

Her singing got louder... His knees began to buckle... Her face was closing in on his... Their lips merely centimeters apart...

And then...

BOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

* * *

"AAAH!!!"

"Natsume, are you okay???"

He saw the face of Mikan inches from his. He was in bed.

"What happened?!? Are you alright??? Why did the theatre explode??? Did someone plant a bomb in there?!? How many days am I supposed to spend in this hospital?!?"

Mikan looked at him, puzzled. Then she began to laugh.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! You're not at the hospital, Natsume-kun!!! You are at my grandpa's home, in my bed,"she said.

Natsume realized that he just made a complete fool of himself infront of Mikan the fool!!!

Trying to be cool, the pyro caster responded.

"Of course I am. Didn't I just say that? You must be really deaf, ichigo kara!"

Mikan just smiled. Then, she left the room.

* * *

"God! That dream was almost perfect! I thought it was real!!!"

He then went back to sweet, deep slumber.

* * *

**Chapter 5 End!!!!

* * *

**Hope y'all liked that! i was just so... uhm... uninspired so I opted for a short story. In the mean time,,, I'll be making more. Please share your ideas with me,,, if you would like to... Thank you!!! 

Bye-byeee!!!!!


End file.
